


maze; hjs

by arrowthroughtheheart



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mild Gore, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowthroughtheheart/pseuds/arrowthroughtheheart
Summary: "A war I'm not destined to win? Ha," he chuckles, his eyes filled with arrogance and a little hint of something else you don't want to understand. "I'll just run them over like the beast I am, Princess."





	maze; hjs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Porque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porque/gifts).



> some things may not be @ the tags bc how the heck do i tag sisters, but!!!!!!! pls be careful some things might offend some people since ppl get offended over anything so.  
> close ur eyes if u see something you don't like, and leave.  
> anyways.  
> see u down there if u made it.  
> BYE UWU  
> also it's better to over-tag so some things might not be as clear as u hope it might be but oh w e l l

_"You started a war, Han," you mutter, unable to say anything clearly from all the fog in your head, floating together in place of all your emotions. "It's a war you're not destined to win."_

_"A war I'm not destined to win? Ha," he chuckles, his eyes filled with arrogance and a little bit of something else you don't want to understand. "I'll just run them over like the beast I am,_ Princess _."_

* * *

 

 

It felt like your whole world is crumbling down; even though it might as well be literal and metaphorical, not to mention how phenomenal the attack on your kingdom is, since everyone throughout the country and beyond knew the fact that your home sweet home is dying, yet no one tried to help.

These past few years has been hectic with the rapid growth of the corrupt people in your father's kingdom, anyways, but that doesn't mean you want to die.

It has been your home for 20 years, and you were hoping that you'd be able to stay for a while longer. But none of that could happen, of course, since your home is now set on fire by the hands you're most familiar with. The hands you held a few years ago as a child when the two of you were running through the fields of dandelions, laughing freely without a care in the world, sparkles still evident on both of your eyes.

Those hands burned your country down, and you wish for nothing else but to drown with the fire before you could see  _him_ again.

You first met Han Jisung when he was just a hungry boy looking for left-overs from the castle's kitchen, if he's lucky there's usually this very kind lady who is the cook for you and your siblings that would give him left-overs of the food you don't eat, but that day; his luck is probably running out. Or was it the only day in his life where he has any?

That day, the lady was nowhere to be found, and little Han Jisung was about to cry from being hungry and from walking all the way to the castle from his house at the outskirts of town when a few other chefs walked out to see him, eyes glossy with tears and lips trembling with hunger, but he looks like a rat who almost drowned in sea nonetheless. They almost beat him up, of course, but you came to the rescue.

You didn't... mean to rescue him, since you were not able to see what was going on behind the tall chefs, but you didn't like the sound of it. You heard a boy crying, someone your age, and you were pissed at why the chefs didn't allow him in the kitchen, and why they didn't give him warm soup and a new pair of clothes.

You did all of that back then.

He wasn't about to trust you, of course. Surviving on his own made him a very closed-off and independent kid at the early age of 7, but you tried your best.

You reached out for his hand, and when he doesn't move a muscle to respond to your invitation, you grabbed his hand softly, eliciting a giggle from your own throat to bubble up from the reaction Jisung gave you, his eyes turning wide when his eyes met yours. "P-Princess, you're not supposed to touch me!" You remembered him saying, backing away as fast as he can. "Why not?" You replied, eyebrows knit together.

_"I'm filthy."_

You remember the weird feeling knotted in your stomach back then, and even until now you still feel your stomach churn everytime you hear what Jisung thinks of himself. Filthy.

"No, you're human. What's your name? Come in, let's eat soup together! You must be hungry."

His eyes were set upon you, wide and amazed, the innocent sparkle and chubby cheeks were some of the things you liked so much about Han Jisung, and it's even better because he always look at you that way. Almost like you're the most precious thing the world can ever hold in their arms, and like he'd annihilate anyone else looking at you the way he does.

It made him look normal.

You never knew what is growing behind those smiley-eyes, how much he wished for the world to end everyday when his shoulder touched yours, when both of you are just looking out at the sunset, him dropping all of the honorifics and all you wanted to do was just to lean on someone, not being praised for your un-earthly beauty or overflowing kindness. He wants the world to end, so that he'll have it as his last memory, stored in the depths of his twisted mind forever.

He wants no one else to have you that way.

In a sweet, innocent, and almost child-like way.

Almost.

If in between all those moments where the two of you doze off from life to just look at the sea. If in between those moments, Jisung never initiated the first move that he knew he regrets later in life. If in between the moments where you scrunch your nose up at him with your tongue out in a playful mocking manner, he didn't focus too much on your pouty lips and hopeful eyes. He didn't know what you wanted him to do, and he didn't know what to do. He doesn't. 

He still doesn't know what to do when it comes to you, you and your confusing heart which pulls him in and kept him in one place; not allowing him to move another inch, or else you'll pull away.

He doesn't want you to pull away. Even if it means he'll have to keep running around in your mess of a heart, one that was shaped like a maze, he'll run through it. He wants to show you something, at least.

And if he didn't.

If he didn't push you on your back, at that one, fateful day on the beach, where your eyebrows were just raised comfortably, not as confused as he thought you would be. A mistake. He can't go back from this. But of course, Jisung doesn't know yet.

If he didn't lean in to leave a peck on your lips, meant to be soft and quick, not tangling both of you in anything at all and definitely not messy, and if he didn't let your arms loom over his neck to keep him as close as he can be to you. He should've fought it.

He should've fought the shivers going down his spine when your breath was ghosting on the skin of his neck, when his delicate fingers travels up from your hips to wipe the tears that escaped your eyes when you blinked.

This, this is definitely not child-like.

If it is, Jisung would be in jail for it. But he could still be in jail, for something else.

Tainting the Princess' so-called innocence is a crime that could be punished by death if anyone ever finds out, and the conflicted mind of Han Jisung didn't see that far to the future back then. He was way too caught up in the moment, being freshly 18 and a very confused one at that. You asked for it, and whatever you asked for him, he gave you.

He can't risk the slight chance of you running away from him to search for comfort you usually find in his warm hugs somewhere else, to be craddling someone else's face as you craddle them in your loving arms; no. That was all too much for him. That is  _still_ too much for him.

His name is Han Jisung, and he's going to kill that guy you're engaged to.

 

That. 

That was last week.

You woke up to the rustling sound beside you, not knowing whether you should wake up or not since the ringing in your ears made you want to just fall back to sleep, dreaming of the happy days where the sun was still shining upon your country, with bugs flying everywhere in spring, smelling the fresh scent of newly-bloomed flowers and...  _blood._

Blood?

Your eyes cracked open, realizing that the light of the moon is now blocked by a familiar figure, you just can't seem to figure out who since your eyes are still blurred from the shock of waking up all-too-sudden.

"Love," the figure said.

"Don't look behind you."

 

You wished you didn't.

If you didn't, didn't make the choice to look back in search for where the smell of blood oozes into your nostrils, you'd be glad. If you didn't gasp, covered your own mouth trying to protect the identity of this figure you still don't know about. If you didn't look back at the figure in question, eyebrows raised in confusion.

He let out a weak groan, his right hand ran through his hair.

"I told you not to look at him, my love."

A silent whisper was the only thing you could muster out of your shaking vocal-chords. "W-what did you do to him?"

"Oh, nothing he didn't do to me. Cut his heart in half, not before ripping off his intestines out of him, of course. But don't worry, I didn't do all of that on my own," he shows his clean hands, delicate and untainted. "You're still free to hold me now, Princess."

That was when you stood up beside your bed, the height difference making the identity of the masked figure even easier to guess, if his voice hadn't gave it out a few seconds earlier. "Han Jisung?" You hiss, anger flaring through your body.

No.

Not because you love this man beside you. You're quite glad he's dead, in fact, glad that you don't have to be the one doing all the dirty work. You're just... mad.

Jisung has been gone for a while now, his last words to you were vague in your memory, and he left with an uncompleted good-bye, not answering to any of your questions or complains. It pissed you off, and he returned, killed some random guy you're engaged to that he doesn't know of, and he was just... standing there.

"Yes?" He replied, voice was swaying around as if he's thinking of all of this as a joke. He straightened his hand to touch the side of your face, his crooked smile slightly shown outside of his weird-looking mask. "I know you'd know who I am."

Of course you would.

You'd know at first sight who the person your father sentenced to death after  _tainting_ you was, not giving any chances to anyone aside from himself to judge the poor boy who was looking down at the ground; not showing any signs of remorse or fear, but instead he was smiling below the sack covering his face. You'd know about the person who ran away from jail, leaving the bars unharmed and the cuffs still locked, confusing almost everyone, including yourself.

Would you have wanted Jisung to be sentenced to death?

You wouldn't know  _now._

You scrunched your nose up in disagreement when Jisung refered to himself as a 'beast', flinching away a bit when his fingers touched your forehead with the same amount of affection he  _always_ had, kept away behind those eyes drenched in his cocky arrogance.

"Wait for me, yeah?"

* * *

 

You should've said no.

Your lungs are now filled with the smoke coming down from the uncontrolled fire, the heat very evident in your face as you try your best to avoid the temperature of your body to become too hot to handle, but to no avail since your knees gave out. They have been shaking for the past few hours, when you ran away from the main, more crowded part of your country to some place you've never seen before. Places that remind you of Jisung.

Why are you reminded of him when your knees went weak and they touch the over-heated bricks on the floor, you wonder to yourself. But none of the current situations will give you any answer you need, since you've been trying to ignore the strong whisper for a while.

It's gone now, pushed to the very back of your mind while your eyes gave up, closing almost completely when the distant sound of people is caught in your ears.

You're not a survivor?

 

 

 

"Hi."

You smiled at the first thing you see in the morning, the wide smile seeping its way into your brain, craved in there for;  _hopefully_ a long time.

You muttered some words you've been arranging for a while, but all that came out from your mouth was jumbled-words that no one can understand, and the man looming over you chuckles. It felt like your heart bursts with the flowers decorating them, and he laughs at your silly smile.

"I've missed you and your stupid smile," Jisung hums into your hand that is now travelling from the side of his face up to entangle them in his stupidly soft and fluffy hair. "I don't... think so," you mumble, eyes still heavy with sleep--or a little bit of something else, but Jisung would never tell you what it is. A confused whine escapes Jisung's lips as he tilts his head, confused at how high you are at the moment, but nonetheless his hand movements on your hair continues, making you even sleepier than you originally were.

"What does that suppose to mean?"

_"If you missed me that much you'd come back sooner."_

His lips curled up into a smile at that moment, not caring at how fast you fall asleep right after, leaving a soft kiss on both of your eyelids.

"Of course, love."

 

.

 

.

 

"That's how you're  _supposed_ to think, anyways."

* * *

 

 

Jisung steps on the ex-King's already broken hand, eyes lighting up in a malicious and twisted intent, grinning widely as he squirm around in pain. "Not enough," he whispers, pulling his feet away from the half-dead old man, eyes going around to find more things to torture him with.

"What more do you  _want_ from me?!" The old man shouts, craddling his tortured right hand closer to himself, eyes lit in anger. "You took everything away from me, and you wouldn't even let me die?"

"I am  _not_ you, you old hag," Jisung lifts his shoulder, turning around to walk towards the table where the roughly cut heads of a few men lies, cold and dead, and some of them even have maggots on them; a product of all the flies flying all around the corpses. Half a corpse. One out of four of a corpse? 

"You sentenced me to death because I did something your daughter asked me to do," he continues, turning around on his heels to face the ex-King again. "Now tell me, Your Highness. Which one is a bigger sin? Taking the heads off from all of these people or  _making your daughter carry my son?"_

The silence that follows made Jisung laugh. He won once again. He's been winning, of course, throughout his 20-years of living on earth with a gift that makes people follow him without question, that makes people think twice about how intimidated they're really about to feel about him. This one situation is no different than all the other ones. This is just way more... fun.

"Do you want to know how I took their heads off, Your Highness?"

A grin is once again drawn on his face, this time a little bit more twisted and sadistic than all his other ones, and he's glad you're not here to see him right now. He's glad that the love of his life created this twisted side of him, welcomed what was at the end of his painful maze with open hands, and now he's just going to not show you this side of him. He's not worhty of your attention.

The old man shakes his head, terror written all over his face.

" _I_   _run them over like the beast. Exactly like a beast."_

 

The door swings open to show you Han Jisung, smiling when he sees you on the kitchen, cutting up some vegetable for dinner. He wipes something off the corners of his mouth, walking closer to you to take a closer look at your dinner.

"What's that on your lips?" You ask, tilting your head. "Ah, wine. Woojin gave me some to congratulate me on our win today, it's fine, love. I'm not drunk at all."

"Okay. Wait a minute, okay? The dinner will be ready soon."

"Huh?" Jisung stops at the mention of dinner. " _I'm not hungry_ , just ate  **something**. You eat up, okay? I'm sure the baby needs it too," he winks at you, trying to stop your pout from forming fully on your face. 

"You hear that, baby? Your father gave you his portion," you coos at the bulge in your stomach, groaning when it jumps a little bit too-excitedly for a 2 months old baby. Jisung chuckles.  _"Isn't he exactly like his father?"_

You hum, proceeding to stir the soup in the pot. "Exactly indeed. I'm always hungry these days and it's all his fault," you caress your stomach lovingly, laughing when you felt Jisung's lips left a peck on top of your stomach. 

"I wonder too, why I'm always hungry."

* * *

 

_"Where is Mrs. Kim? She usually gives me left-over food!"_

_"We don't know, kid, but she never came back from taking out the trash yesterday."_

_"You look like you're as harmless as she was, though."_

_"Huh?"_

_"You'll be just the right food for me to eat."_

_"What are you- this kid's crazy. Let's take him to the security guard- WHY DOES HE GROWL? WHAT ARE THOSE? ARE THOSE FANGS?!"_

_"Hey! Why are you beating the boy up?! Leave him alone!"_

_._

_._

Mistakes.

Your life's filled with them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hate myself for this but i also hate myself for not going into more details about the violent thingies ug idk what to do  
> IM SORRY IF THIS IS HORRIBLE I HATE MYSELF TOO AH


End file.
